Time well spent
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Spolier for s4 e5. I wrote this because I couldn't find any Matt/Emily stories out there. Currently a one-shot, but I will continue if people want me to. R&R please! :
1. Chapter 1

**Because I couldn't find any Matt/Emily stories.**

He was running through a graveyard, something he never thought he'd do. He was desperate. If she was hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

_The black box should be just ahead of you. _Matt would've preferred Jess to be directing him, but better Lester than no one. He kept running along the stone path, his feet crunching in the gravel.

"I see it. She's gotta be down here." Matt ran down the stone steps leading to the old coffin rooms. The Victorians used them mostly and that's where he'd find Emily. He jumped the last few and began to run down the path, past the many doors. He didn't know which one he was looking for, but he'd know it when he found it. He passed so many names before skidding to a stop. "Charlotte!" he exclaimed. Skidding past a door with a gold '4' on it and the letters **Cameron**

_Charlotte? _Lester exclaimed, he thought they were looking for Emily. _Whose Charlotte?_

"Cameron. The dead woman at the theatre. Emily's friend, her name was Charlotte Cameron." Matt ran back to the door, holding the door frame and pulling on the handle. It was stuck. He was close to her, he knew it. He just had to get the stupid black door to budge.

The door finally creaked open."Emily!" he called over the grinding. He ran down the small passage, pushing open a metal gate and running into a room with a stone coffin in the middle. He pushed against the smooth lid, biting his lip as it slowly moved away. He pushed it just far enough to see inside. A metal cylinder and a gold cross, but otherwise, it was empty. _**Where's Emily! **_He cried internally. Had he been wrong? He leant against the stone, panting. Then he heard it. It had been blocked out by the adrenalin, but it was there. Muffled screaming. Her muffled screaming.

He ran from the room, into another, identical as the first. "Emily!" He pushed against the lid, and this time, it was easier to move. He could hear Emily's muffled sobs from inside.

He pushed the lid off just enough to get his hands under her arms and lift her out. "Hey, hey, hey!" She griped the back of his jacked as he gently lowered her to the floor, as she gasped, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't the strong woman he was used to seeing. "You're okay, you're okay." he breathed, pulling the gag from her mouth.

"Ah!" he face was red and her lashed were sticking together, but she was still beautiful.

"You're okay!" he cupped her face, searching it for any signs that Ethan had damaged it. He pulled the ropes from her wrists, trying not to hurt her.

"You came looking for me!" he voice was weak, but it was still her own.

"Yeah." he nodded and she smiled. He'd do anything for her. He pulled her close, holding her tightly and she steadied her breathing. He was going to murder Ethan when he got his hands on him.

**Okay, I can either:**

**1)leave it as a one-shot**

**2)depict the other episodes each week**

**3)turn it into a fan fiction and have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can successfully say I was shocked when I woke up to 11 reviews this morning :D Thank you!**

_You did what? _Becker's voice was halfway between admiration and disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just, cover for me okay?" Matt turned into his drive, glancing over at Emily. "C'mon." he said, removing his ear piece. "Lets get you inside. Emily had been oddly mute for the drive back, but considering she'd just been buried alive, Matt granted her silence. He held the door open for her, closing it softly behind her. "I'll set the water running for a bath." Emily nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Matt nodded, throwing her a black box.

"Keep hold of it. It saved your life today, and it may again." Emily smiled, tucking it into a pocked.

Matt sighed as he set the water running for a bath. He'd nearly lost her and he didn't want that to happen again. It was one of the worst things to ever happen to him. In fact, he could probably tie it with the worst thing that had happened oh so long ago. But that didn't matter now. She was back.

He exited the bathroom, finding her curled up on the sofa. "Hey." he sat down by her head, he feet and body taking up the other seats.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Matt sighed. "Stupid question I suppose."

"Just a little." Emily sniffed. "Thank you. You saved my life. I can't ever thank you enough." Emily sat herself up, taking Matt's hand and playing with his fingers. Matt gave her hand a gentle squeeze. There was the sound of splashing and Matt leapt to his feet, running to the bathroom. He opened the door and ran inside, sliding up on his arse. There was water and bubbles everywhere. Matt cursed and Emily appeared in the doorway, laughing. She followed him in, closing the door.

"Really not funny." Matt scrambled to his feet, turning off the water. "I'm soaked."

"Actually, I'm rather enjoying this."

"What?"

"This." Emily cupped her hand and scooped some water up, throwing it at Matt. He stood there, slightly dazed before snapping into action. He reached for the cup on the sinking, tossing his toothbrush into the sink and filling it with water. He threw it in Emily's direction and she screamed as the water made it's way down her back.

"Matt!" Matt gazed at her innocently before grinning and doing it again and again. Emily returned the favour by pushing him over on the wet tiles. She turned and made for the door as quickly as possible without injury.

Matt spotted what she was doing and scrambled to his feet, chasing her through the house. Her hair was clinging to her back and her shoulders, her feet leaving small, wet, footprints in her wake. He clothes were clinging to her, the same as his were.

He caught up with her in the living room, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the couch so her back was pressed to his chest. "Got ya." he mumbled in her ear. Emily laughed, laying her head back on his chest and playing absent mindedly with his interlocked hands. The moment was ruined by Matt's phone buzzing. He sighed, moving from under Emily to get it. "Yeah?"

_Ah, I see you aren't too busy with Emily then. _Becker's voice mocked him.

"Har har. What d'you want, Becker?"

_Charming. Lester wants a word with you and Emily. _

"Hm, not going to happen buddy." Matt laughed.

_He said to come now, or he'll come and get you. _

"Fine." Matt hung up, turning to Emily. "You might want to get changed. I'm needed at the ARC and so are you." Emily turned to glare at Matt.

"You said this wouldn't happen!"

"What? No, no, no! They aren't going to lock you up, I promise. My boss just needs to speak to you." Emily looked uncertain but headed off to change anyway.

Matt sighed. That woman was going to give him a headache. But he'd put up with it. The only thing he wouldn't put up with, was Ethan. If he ever found him, he was going down. No one hurt his Emily. _His _Emily? When was she _his _Emily?

He shook the thought from his head, pulling on a fresh shirt before grabbing his keys. Emily reappeared, wearing another of hi shirts, filling it out amazingly. Matt started the car, trying not to think about how gorgeous she looked. _**Snap out of it Matt. **_

X

They reached the ARC in a matter of minutes. Matt jumped from the car, heading off towards the main building before remembering that Emily didn't know the way. He waited for her to catch up. He could see she was nervous but she held her head high. He took her hand and expected for her to pull it back, but she didn't. She just held it tighter.

Matt stalked through the building to Lester's office, not bothering to knock. "Ah, Matt. I was about to send someone to come and get you. Come in." Matt shut the door, glaring at Lester before realising the rest of the team were there.

"You must be Emily." Abby broke the silence. "I'm Abby. This is Connor, Becker and Lester."

"Any your little friend here is in a lot of trouble." Lester finally stood up. "Hiding you from the government could be seen an act of treason." Emily's eyes narrowed dangerously but Lester either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "However, given the circumstances, I guess he can be forgiven. The question still remains though; what to do with you? We can't very well send you back because that could take forever. We could lock you up but Matt here would kill anyone who tried."

"She can stay with me." Matt said firmly.

"I don't think-"

"I'm fine with that. I'd prefer to live with Matt." Matt's heart jumped. She said _live _not _stay_, it had to be a mistake, surely. The ADD blared into life, cutting his thoughts short.

"Lets go." Becker clapped his hands and ushered the team from the room.

"North east about five miles." Jess pressed a few key on the key board infront of her.

"Lets go." Becker led the others from the room but Matt stayed behind.

"Jess, look after Emily for me."

"I'm not a child!" Emily protested.

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt." Matt grabbed his EMD off the table and turned back to Emily. "Keep your black box on you at all times." Matt swiftly kissed her forehead before chasing after the others, leaving a stunned but happy Emily in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I spend 2 days away and I come back to so many reviews! Thank you! Sorry I'm late updating, I went to see JLS in Cardiff :) **

**Enjoy**

Matt was running for his life. He didn't know what was chasing him, but he knew that it was big and he didn't want to find out!

He skidded down a steep embankment and ran along side a river. The shadow of the thing chasing him began to get closer as it matched him step for step at the top of the embankment. He jumped the water, doubling back on himself. Behind him, he heard the think splash through the water. Matt dodged a low branch and a few seconds later, the thing crashed through it. Matt ran into the trees, twisting and turning, following his AHD back to the anomaly. "Jess!" He panted. "How far, until, the first team member, with a, gun!" he managed to get out.

_Not far. Keep running. You're going to get to Becker and three of his men who are heading your way._

"What's, chasing, me?"

_Um...tell you after. Keep running. _That didn't make Matt any more confident, but he picked up the pace.

_**Think of Emily. **_Matt thought

_Fifty meters. _Jess' voice came through his ear piece

_**Get through this for her**_

_Forty five meters_

_**Just to see her again**_

_Forty meters_

_**Even if she doesn't like me like that**_

_Thirty five meters_

_**If I live, I should tell her**_

_Thirty meters_

_**No, I WILL tell her**_

_Twenty five meters_

_**Where's backup! **_

_Twenty meters_

_**Hang on**_

_Fifteen meters_

_**Is that until backup-**_

_Ten meters_

_**Or until I get eaten?**_

_Five meters_

_Four meters_

_Three meters_

_Two meters_

_Duck!_

Matt through himself to the floor and bullets ripped over his head. He heard something large hit the Earth behind him and he scrambled to his feet. Turning, he saw what was chasing him for the first time. "What the heck is that!"

"It's a futuristic version of a Lion I guess." Connor stumbled out of the trees looking scared. "Just not a quick."

"Abby's gonna kill_ you_ when she fins out you killed_ it_."

"Actually, I told them to." Abby shuffled out of the trees. "We had one but it ate through the trucks. We couldn't keep it and the anomaly's closed."

"Matt? Are you okay?" Matt's ear piece buzzed with Jess' voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." there was the sound of hushed talking on the other end before Jess addressed Matt again.

"Emily wants to talk to you." Matt waited for her to hand the earpiece over. _**Emily was worried. **__**She wants to talk to me. Emily wants to talk to me and she'd worried about me. Emily's worried and wants to talk to me.**_

"Matt?"

"Hey, Emily."

"Oh, thank god! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Nope, still here." Matt the others were listening in, despite only being able to here his side of the conversation.

"When are you coming back?"

"We're going to clean up here and then we'll head back."

"Okay. Be careful." static travelled down the line as the earpiece was handed back to Jess.

"Right. Lets get this lot clean. Dispose of the pussy cat and then meet back in the trucks." Matt ordered. Connor and Becker exchanged looks but set to work. Abby smirked and headed back to the trucks. "Something funny, Abby?" Matt asked catching up with her.

"Oh, nothing." after a few moments of silence, Abby said, "Does she know you like her?"

"What? Who?"

"Emily. Does she know you like her?"

"No. I don't. Not like that anyway."

"Sure, Matt. I'm a girl remember, I notice these things." Abby smirked, climbing into one of the cars.

Matt chewed his lip anxiously as he waited for the others to turn up.

_**If Abby knows, then maybe Emily knows. **_

_**And if she knows, why hasn't she hinted? **_

_**Or does she want me to make the first move? **_

_**Or maybe she doesn't know.**_

Matt was still pondering these thoughts when the others turned up. "Are we going or not?" Matt hopped into the car beside Abby, starting the engine as Connor and Becker climbed into the back.

Becker, Abby and Connor argued about whose turn it was to sit in the front next, but Matt was only focused on getting back to the ARC to see Emily again.

He flashed security his ID, jumped from the car, pushed the doors open, scanned his wrist and was headed towards the ADD room before the others had gotten into the building. He found Jess, Emily, Lester and Burton in an animated conversation. Matt cleared his throat. "'scuse me. I need to get past but you're blocking the way." No one appeared to hear him and he sighed. "Oi!" their heads snapped up. "Thank you! Can you lot budge please? You're in the way, _again_!" Burton glared at Matt as he stalked past. Jess giggled and took Matt's black box and put it on the charger. Lester sighed, rolled his eyes and huffed off towards his office. Emily smiled at him slightly.

"Are you okay?" she seemed nervous.

"Yeah. Never better, except for this bunch." Matt gestured in the three separate directions.

"Hey!" Jess objected. "It's Emily we were arguing about!"

"Why?"

"They want to get her back home."

Matt's stomach dropped. She couldn't go back home, she couldn't! He's miss her too much! But he nodded anyway and gestured for Emily to follow him. He shot goodbyes at random people as he passed, trying not to look at Emily who was being quiet.

X

Once back in his apartment, Matt set about making some tea for them. "It could take a while to get back. We've never tried to open an anomaly before, let alone to a specific date. If all else fails, we'll just hop from one to another. Although maybe Connor could create-"

"Matt?" Matt stopped blabbering at the sound of Emily's voice and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You only heard the subject, not the result."

_**Result? **_Matt frowned. **_Oh! Their decision! _**"What was it?"

"It's my choice if I go or not."

"Oh." Matt tried not to meet her eyes. "What _is _your choice?" Matt met her gaze unwillingly.

"Matt, I want to stay."

Matt couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. "Really?"

"Of course! I... I don't...I don't want to..." she seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. "I don't want to leave you." she said quickly, ducking her head.

Matt smiled and stepped closer to her. "I don't want you to go either." he said quietly, slipping his hand under her chin, raising her head to look at him. He gazed into her eyes before stooping his head and kissing her softly. He felt her stiffen and then relax, one of her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other winding it's self round his neck. Matt moved his own hands to her waist and the back of her neck, burying his hand in her hair. He smiled as their lips parted and grinned as she pulled him back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HUGE SPOILER FOR EPISODE 4.7 SO DON'T READ THE A/N IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER!**

**Okay, so this is about Matt and Emily so you really might not want to read it. In the last episode of series 4, an anomaly opens to Victorian Britain and Danny goes through in search of his brother, Emily goes to and Matt stays. Danny is set to return in series 5, but Emily isn't. However, we may learn of Emily's fate in series 5 episode 3 when a character 'Henry Merchant' (****Stephen Hogan) appears.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt had the day off and so was obliged to spend it with Emily. At the moment, he was making her a cup of tea, but the rest of the day was empty. Matt glanced out of the window and found Emily leaning on the railings an the balcony. Matt picked up the tea and head over to her. "I'm not planning on standing down there and playing Romeo and Juliet, so I opted for the next best thing. Tea?" Emily smiled and reached up to kiss him, taking the tea.

"Thank you." she smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "You're not working today?"

"Nope. Lester's granted me 24 hours of freedom." Emily laughed. "So, fancy going out?"

X

An hours later and they were walking through the forest of dean. "This place hasn't changed." Emily smiled as Matt took her hand.

"You used to come here?"

"When I was sixteen I used to come here a lot." Matt was silent for a few moments.

"Were you married?" Emily was silent. "Emily." Matt gave her a look and Emily dropped her gaze.

"Yes, I am. Or was. I guess that seeing as he's dead in this time, I'm widowed." Emily dropped Matt's hand. "I didn't want to marry, but I had no other option. I haven't seen him, Henry, since I went through the first gate way."

"So, you're married and let me kiss you."

"I didn't love him, Matt! I didn't want to marry him and I wish I didn't."

"Maybe I should go to work. They'll need my help. You can help Abby or someone."

X

The drive to the ARC was painfully quiet. Matt jumped from the car as soon as he cut the engine, slamming the door, Jess hurried over to talk to Emily who had tear streaks down her face. Matt stalked past Becker and Connor, disappearing into his office, them following.

As soon as Connor had closed the door, Matt exploded. "She's married! Flipping married! Married to some guy called Henry flipping Merchant, and I actually had to ask her!"

"Sorry, how's this a problem?" Becker cocked his head.

"Cause I kissed her! And she kissed me! And I like her and she's toying with me!" Matt stopped as the door to his office opened and Jess slipped in.

"Just thought I should tell you that you've probably successfully destroyed any chance of a relationship between the two of you."

"Oh, she got rid of that when she _married_!" Matt snapped.

"Yeah. So that's why she's sitting in the staff room, crying like someone just died on her again? Why she's kicking herself for not telling you in the first place? For being married? Because you hate her? Well, I'm certainty not talking to her about it. That's _your _job. You want to make things right, then _you _do the talking." Jess turned on her heel, before completing the circle so she was facing Matt again. She raised her hand and brought it hard across his face. Matt's hand flew up to his now sore cheek. "That's because she won't do it." Jess turned and stalked from the room.

"Bloody hell. And you _like _her?" Matt raised his eyebrows at Becker, rubbing his sore cheek. Becker shrugged.

"She has fire."

"I'm going to have to talk to her aren't I?" Connor nodded. Matt sighed and opened the door, heading towards the staff room.

X

"You what?" Abby and Jess stood outside the staff room door when Matt rounded the corner.

"I had to. She wasn't going to."

"She'll kill you ya know."

"Yeah, but it got the point across." Jess tilted her head in Matt's direction. "What do you want Matthew?"

"Well, Jessica, I'd rather like you to move our of my way and not hit me again."

"Why should I move?" Matt had no idea what had gotten into frail little Jess, but she was fiery today.

"Because I want to talk to Emily." Jess glared at Matt for a few moments before moving aside, allowing him entrance. "Emily?" he could see her brown head over the back of one of the sofas. She had her back to him. "Hey."

"Come to yell at me some more?" Emily's face was still tear streaked as he crouched down infront of her.

"Actually, I came to ask you something."

"What?" she snapped.

Matt resisted the urge to snap back at her. "I wanted to know how you feel towards me."

"I hate you." she replied bluntly. "I hate you because you assume things and judge me, and the worst thing you do? Make me fall in love with you."

"So, can you forgive me?"

Emily glared at Matt groaning. "I really shouldn't." but she slipped off the sofa down to his level, kissing him. "But I guess I'm going to have to."

**Sorry that it's rather short. On the plus side, I've started writing a sequel :) not the end yet though**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw! Matt's face when Emily said she was married! Mild spoilers for 4.6**

Matt entered the flat in complete silence, Emily closing the door behind him. She made her way to the kitchenette, putting the kettle on. She glanced over at Matt who was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. Emily never knew his father, but she knew what it must feel like. Her own father was still very much alive in her own time. But now, in this time, he was dead. Although she'd hated him after being forced to marry Henry.

The kettle clicked, jarring her from her thoughts. She quickly poured the hot water and made her way over to Matt. "Matt?" She held the tea out to him but he ignored it. She sighed, sitting down next to him, swinging her legs up beside him. "You need to drink something." again, silence. "Matt, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it wasn't your fault! Everyone dies eventually and-"

"Get out." Matt said it so quietly Emily wasn't even sure she'd heard him right.

"What?"

"Please, Emily. Just go. Go stay with Jess or someone, please just get out." Emily swung her feet down and stood up, placing her mug on the coffee table next to his. Emily slipped a black box off the side and into her pocket before leaning over the sofa, kissing Matt's cheek. With no response from him, she let herself out of the flat.

She had a vague idea of where Jess lived, Matt had taken her there before and they'd walked. Emily knew she just had to keep walking till she got to a crossroad with a large house on the right, take a left, a few more rights and she should, hopefully, get there. Hopefully.

X

Jess was in her living room when she saw Emily wandering up the path. She jumped to her feet, running to the door. "Emily! Hi! Where's Matt?"

"He kicked me out. Can I come in?" Jess nodded, moving aside and allowing her entry.

"What happened? Did you two fight again?"

"No, someone he knew died and...I really shouldn't be talking about it. It's his problem to deal with in the way he wants." Jess nodded in understanding.

"Tea?"

Emily thought back to her half drunk tea in Matt's flat and shook her head.

X

Emily lay awake on Jess' sofa. Matt had 'texted' Jess earlier to check if Emily had gotten there okay, but otherwise there had been no other acknowledgement from him.

Emily rolled over and came face to face with Ethan.

X

Matt was walking up Jess' front path when he heard a scream coming from inside. He'd know that scream anywhere. He pushed the front door open, nearly snapping the hinges off, already dialling Becker's mobile. He raced up the stairs as Jess exited her bedroom wearing blue dressing gown. Matt tossed his mobile to Jess, running into the living room and switching the light on.

Behind him, he heard the anxious voice of Jess talking to Becker. Matt searched the living room but there was no sign of Emily or her attacker who he guessed to be Ethan, although there had been signs of a struggle. Becker entered the house at the same time as Matt noticed someone dart up the stairs to the third level. "Emily!" Matt took the stairs two at a time, Becker following and Jess close behind. "What's up here?" he called back to Jess.

"Nothing! Just the balcony..." Jess trailed off as the realisation hit her.

Matt burst through the door at the top of the stairs, the others hot on his heels. Jess was on the phone to Abby and Connor and Ethan was stood by the railings, a terrified Emily next to him.

"Hello Matt. Nice to finally meet you." Ethan smirked.

"Don't hurt her." Matt warned, stepping forwards.

"Oh, no you don't." Ethan pressed Emily back against the railing. "Come any further and she goes over. Reckon she could survive a three story drop? I don't think she could."

"You wouldn't dare." Matt threatened. Ethan seemed to weigh up his options before turning and pushing Emily over the balcony.

**Hmm...was going to leave it here, but I'm feeling to gracious :)**

"Emily!" Matt raced to the railings as Becker floored Ethan, much to the guys surprise. Matt expected to find her on the ground three stories below, dead. But she wasn't.

She was clinging to the bottom of the railings, fear on her face, tears streaming down her face. "Matt!" she cried.

"Hang on Emily." Matt checker over his shoulder and saw Ethan on the floor unconscious. "Becker! A little help please!" Becker hurried over, glancing down at Emily.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered. "You can't pull her up."

"I'm going to have to try. I can't leave her there." Becker nodded as Matt leant over the low railings to his hand was a few centimetres from hers.

"Emily, take my hand."

"I can't!"

"Just hold on with your right hand okay? I've got you." Emily's petrified eyes said there was no way she was doing that. "Please, Emily. Just try. You are _not _going to die here, today. I love you, Emily." Emily met his gaze and slowly mover her hand towards his as Abby's mini pulled up below. Emily's left hand left the railings for a fraction of a second before gripping onto Matt's hand. "Now move your other hand." Emily's eyes widened. "Please, Emily. For me." She squeezed her eyes shut, letting go. Matt felt the railings pressing into his stomach as he struggled to hold on. Becker was suddenly gripping his jacket, pulling him back.

Slowly, Emily began to inch upwards until she could get her feet on the railings. Matt pulled her over the bars, pulling her to him before she had chance to set her feet on the flooring again. Emily sobbed openly into his chest as he rocked them back and forth. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're okay now." Matt glanced over Emily's head to see Becker pulling Ethan down the stairs. He kissed the top of Emily's head, quite content to sit there and hold her all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to everyone, especially to my consistent reviewers:**

**-ChocoCookie- **

**Ruthibobs **

**scarxtardis **

**Sorry to anyone I've missed out**

Matt leant against the glass window of the ARCs holding cell, glaring at Ethan who was still unconscious. "Just how hard did you hit him?" he asked Becker who shrugged.

"Hard enough." after a moment Becker added "Maybe too hard.

"You can't it someone like him too hard." The duo turned to find Emily stood behind them.

"Charming. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Becker muttered. Matt half-expected Emily to shoot some retort in his general direction, but she ignored him.

"He's going to be in a foul mood when he wakes up."

"_If _he wakes up." Becker pointed out. Emily shot him a look. "Oh, c'mon! You can't say you actually care for this man!"

"I don't. But if anyone gets to kill him, it's me." Becker raised his eyebrows and caught Matt's gaze, before excusing himself from the room.

"I'd kill him." Matt said after a moments of silence.

"You have no reason to."

"Is this before or after he tried to kill you _twice_?" Emily was silent for a while.

"What happens to him now?" she asked, leaning her head against Matt's chest. He wound his arms around her, sighing.

"Prison, probably. If he makes a run for it, then I doubt he'll get out of here alive." Emily sighed. "Tired?"

"Long day." Matt nodded, peeling her off him.

"Come on then. I'll take you home." Matt began to lead Emily towards the car park, but apparently, fate didn't want them to go home. Matt cursed as the alarms went of. "Change of plan. I'll take you to Jess." Matt grabbed Emily's hand, running down the main corridor. "What have we got?"

"An anomaly." Jess smirked. "In...the basement." Jess shrugged. Matt looked confused.

"We have a basement."

"Duh."

"How would you know?"

"Becker took me there when we...uh...just go!" Matt smirked, grabbing his EMD and heading through the ARC, leaving an embarrassed Jess with Emily.

Becker rounded the corner, doing a 180 turn and running back the way he'd come following Matt. "Where is it?"

"Basement."

"We have a-" Becker shut up at the look Matt gave him.

"Don't blame Jess. You know what she's like." Matt jogged down a considerably empty corridor, Becker at his side, Connor catching up. "How long?" Becker went down the stairs first.

"Two months."

"Very secret then." Becker grinned.

"Damn right." the anomaly was flickering slightly when they got there, a sign it would soon go.

"Can I try this?" Connor pushed his way through, aiming a box-like devise at the anomaly. Connor's eyes widened and he shook it.

"What?" Matt sighed.

Connor turned to them, both speaking to them and Jess. "It leads to Victorian England. Emily can go home."

X

Matt stared at Connor. It couldn't be! The chances of that happening were meant to be too slim to have it happen! Jess' voice crackled over their ear pieces. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Emily's on her way down."

_**No! she can't go! Fuck you Temple! **_Matt was in turmoil when Emily appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Home's though there?" she stepped forwards slowly.

"Yes." Connor replied. "But you'll need to be quick. It'll close in a minute." Emily stepped forwards, torn between the life she'd grown up in where she had a husband and this life where she was unfamiliar and had a mysterious boyfriend. She made up her mind, stepping towards her chosen life.

"You're my life now." she whispered as she kissed Matt deeply, the anomaly closing behind her. Matt was eternally grateful. Something in his jacket pocked was slowly burning a hole in it, but now wasn't the time.

**Any guesses as to what it is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken a while to upload, but I've broken my hand so typing is really hard.I've done something weird: written this story again, but in Becker's PoV. I'm going to post it as a Jecker story and it should be up later today. Titled 'When We Collide.'**

The item in question was still burning a hole in his pocket two days later. A small, box shaped hole. Even though Emily had stayed, he still hadn't found his courage to...no. He didn't want to think about it. It scared him every time he thought about it, how many ways it could go wrong. Abby knew. Hell, she knew before he did! She also knew what Emily would say but wouldn't tell him and that worried him somewhat.

The ADD blared into life, jarring Matt from his thoughts. Entering the main room, he found Emily and the others already there. Matt objected to having Emily there, but she put up too much of a fuss when she was left behind so Matt just went with it. "Ten miles North. Sending co-ordinates to you now." Jess informed either him or Becker. It was hard to tell. Matt nodded, leading the others to the cars. Matt hopped into one, leaving the others to sort out who was going in which car. Becker and Connor were in the front of the second one, as per usual, and Abby was in the back, leaving Emily and three soldiers to travel with Matt. As Matt started the engine, his left leg moved ever so slightly and the one thing on his mind jabbed into his leg. _**This is getting ridiculous! **_Matt yelled internally. _**The sooner I get this out the way the better! **_

X

"What the hell?" Matt raised his eyebrows as a pack of seventeen raptors rounded the street corner.

"Never mind that." Becker tensed up next to him. "Run!" Matt and Becker turned, running back up the street, the raptors following. They ran past the others, Matt grabbing Emily's hand as they went. They skidded round a corner and wormed their way under some cars, the raptors clawing at the metal and paint. Matt pulled Emily so close to him, he was almost on top of her. _**Like last night...**_ Matt shook the thought from his head. Across the way he could see Becker, Connor and Abby under a Mini.

Matt fired a shot into the pack and they scattered, all bar one. The remainder stood and cocked his head, as though trying to figure out what was going on. Matt saw Becker roll his eyes and turn his EMD to 'low' before firing at the raptor. It jumped, running after the others. Matt scrambled out from under the 4x4, helping Emily up after him. "That is one thick creature." Emily muttered. Becker raised his eyebrows.

"I think we should name it." Everybody turned to look at him.

"Say what?" Matt smirked.

"Sure. Call it Temple. It's thick enough to be related to him." Connor's mouth dropped open as Abby and Emily tried, and failed to hold a laugh in. Matt high-fived Becker which was weirder than naming the raptor.

X

"Fucking hell!" four head span in Connor's direction.

"Connor? Did you just swear?" Abby frowned. Connor nodded and Becker shrugged. "What is it?"

"Look behind you Emily." Emily and the others turned an found the raptor tottering towards Emily, following her every move.

"You know we said that thing was related to Connor?" Abby began. "Maybe we should call it 'Anderson' now instead. Becker laughed and this time, it was Connor's turn to smirk.

X

Matt swore his eye was now twitching like Candace Flynn. (He'd been forced into watching the Disney Channel episode by Jess the other week to show Emily what a cartoon was.)

It had been a rather stressful day what with trying to get the seventeen raptors back through the anomaly. They'd gotten sixteen out of seventeen back alive. The one that had died had been 'Temple/Anderson' due to it being rather annoying. The name had changed to 'Dead' after it had tried to kill Emily. Matt was the murderer.

Matt had been close to Emily being taken away from him three times. Three times too many in his book. He sighed, pushing himself from the building wall. Time to do what scared him the most. He found Emily standing next to Abby.

"Emily, can I have a word?" Emily looked confused but nodded anyway. She took a step towards Matt, but Abby stopped her.

"You two stay here. I think Connor's about to have his head bitten off." Abby gestured towards Connor and Becker before running over to them.

"What do you need?" Emily asked, an innocent look on her face. Matt's heart was beating faster than he could ever remember it doing.

"I need to ask you something. Well, it's more two things. Scratch that. Three."

"Is that your final number?" Emily joked but Matt shook it off.

"One. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Two. Do you love me?"

"As long as I'm breathing."

So far, so good. Matt reached into his back pocket, pulling the small box from it and lifting a heavy weight from his shoulders. "Final question." Matt dropped to one knee, taking Emily's hand. It was fair to say he felt like a pillok. "Will you marry me?"

Emily was silent, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. He could feel time slowing down waiting for her to reply. He also knew that Abby, Connor, Becker, and Jess (she'd probably hacked into the CCTV cameras once someone told her what was going on) were watching. Emily was quiet but Matt could she she was struggling for words. Her mouth was moving slightly but no words were coming out. She made a small noise, but Matt couldn't tell if it was an answer or not.

Then came her answer. Strong and confident as though the past seven and a half seconds had never happened. "Yes."

Matt felt his heart take off as he slipped the ring onto her finger and finally got back on his feet. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her to him and kissing him. When Matt and Emily finally broke apart, Abby swooped down on Emily and dragged her off towards the cars. Matt turned and his suspicions were confirmed. He waved at the CCTV camera that was now pointed in his direction. If another of Matt's suspicions were confirmed, then the whole ARC probably knows about this.

The day Matt Anderson, man with no emotions, proposes to Emily Merchant.

**Next chapter: wedding :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was, to say the least, petrified. She was stood infront of a full length mirror, chewing her lip nervously as Abby and Jess made last minutes adjustments to her dress. Abby and Jess had helped her pick out the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress. They'd made sure they were as different as possible from her first marriage. The wedding dress was strapless and white with a diamanté patters round the chest and hem. It flowed of her body and didn't have a train. Her Victorian wedding dress had had long, puffy sleeves, a rather long train and was cream, black and red. Abby and Jess' dresses were turquoise and strapless. They looked as though thin silk had just been wrapped around their bodies. Emily's original bridesmaids had worn similar dresses to her original wedding dress but with no train and they were red. Connor stuck his head round the door, making the three girls jump.

"We're ready for you." he smiled. Emily's nerves increased as Connor's head disappeared and the organ music reached her ears.

"Don't worry." Abby smile, propelling her towards the door. "You'll be fine. Me and Jess are right behind you. Literally." Abby smiled as Emily stepped through the doors. Smiling faces turned to meet her. Lester, Burton, Connor, Abby's brother Jack, Becker, Jenny, Jenny's husband and several other ARC members turned and stood as Emily made her way down the isle, her head held high. Her brain was telling her to pick up her feet and get down the isle quicker.

Matt was stood, grinning at her in a suit that made him look even better. As she took Matt's hand, smiling at him, her mind wondered to her home. What if Matt had been Henry. If she'd been made to marry Matt, would she have come here and married Henry because it meant she was able to choose her husband? Maybe the reason she was marrying Matt was because she had a free choice. Emily was sure how long she'd been filling her mind with doubt, but the vicars voice broke her meditational thoughts.

"Do you, Emily Merchant, take Matthew Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Emily turned her head to look at Matt, meeting his gaze. All thought of doubt fled from Emily's mind and she was left with only love.

"I do." Matt smiled even wider.

"Then, do you, Matthew Anderson, take Emily Merchant to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Matt's voice was stronger than Emily's had been by some degree of force. The vicar smiled and Becker stepped forwards, placing two gold rings on the open bible. Matt reached for the first ring, speaking he picked up the gold metal. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, The Father, The Son and Holy Spirit." Matt slipped the ring onto Emily's finger. Emily repeated the process, breaking eye contact with Matt long enough to slip the ring onto his finger.

"Then, by the power that God had granted me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Matt let Emily's right hand drop brining his now free hand to the back of her head. He leant in and gently pressed his lips against hers. The church erupted in applause and Emily smiled.

X

The guests filtered into the reception, congratulating Matt and Emily before taking their seats. Matt and Emily slipped into their and waited for silence to claim the hall. Once it had done so, Jess got to her feet.

"Firstly congratulations and finally! When Matt told Becker he was planning to propose to Emily, it took me a full three hours to get it out of Becker. It was highly frustrating when every day Matt threw a perfectly good opportunity down the drain. I think, and I'm sure Abby will agree, we were all close to locking them in a closet somewhere until he found the courage and proposed. Emily?" Emily raised her head. "Did you know it took Matt three weeks to pluck up the courage to propose?" Emily's mouth dropped and Matt blushed slightly. Jess took this momentary distraction to slip back into her seat. Connor and Abby gave a combined speech and Lester's revolved around love not affecting their work performance. Half-way thought Lester's speech, Matt mouthed something to Becker. _You're Next_.

"Apparently, I'm obliged to give speech and had no idea of this until two minutes and twenty three seconds ago so I'm going to wing this." Matt smirked. "Fist time I met Matt I thought: Git. Then he introduced us to the EMDs and my thoughts didn't change. I guess our friendship was along the lines of: _Spare-me-the-trouble-and-jump-through-an-anomaly-before-I-push-you _friendship." more laughter. "I think most people only ever saw the feeling-less side of him. I think the day that Emily stepped through the anomaly everyone noticed a huge change in Matt. His feelings became apparent when Ethan took Emily and Matt wouldn't rest until Emily was in his arms. Literally. To cut a long, boring speech short, It was a huge relief when Matt finally proposed. I'm not sure about Connor and Abby's situation, but Jess would get home every night in a flap because Matt hadn't proposed. So thanks for that. So here's to a long, happy marriage mate." Becker raised his glass towards Matt. "Now, I'm about to steal some of the happy couples thunder here." Matt ginned at Becker and the other guests looked confused. Abby and Connor smirked. "Jess? Can you come here please?" Jess looked shocked but got to her feet anyway, making her way towards Becker. Emily grinned, knowing what was coming next. She tensed, ready to get to her feet no matter what Jess' reply. "We've been together for a year." guests raised their eyebrows. As far as everyone was concerned, they'd only been dating three months. "And I think for eleven out of twelve months I've told you I've loved you. Yes?" Jess nodded. "Forgive me for not getting down on one knee, but I thin that looks rather stupid." Jess knew what was coming. "Jessica Parker, will you marry me?"

Guests were still. It took Jess a fraction of a second to make up her mind. "Yes!" the hall erupted into applause. Emily got to her feet, running across the distance to hug her friend, Abby enveloping both of them. "You're next Abby." Jess grinned but Abby shook her head.

"Please. This is Connor we're on about."

Does this satisfy Memily and Jecker fans? Oh, dresses on profile :)


	9. Chapter 9

They were late. Matt hated being late for anything, including work. "Slow down!" Emily called from behind him. Matt realised he was racing ahead and stopped, leaning against the wall. "Not all of us are so quick at this time of the morning!"

"Hm. Or some of us are just slow." Emily shot him a look and Matt laughed. "Sorry." He took her hand, pulling her in for a quick kiss before leading her back down the ARC corridors.

"They just got back of their honeymoon!" Abby was informing a rather pissed looking Lester. "Give them-"

"You're back!" Jess cut her off, jumping from her chair and enveloping Matt and Emily in a hug. "How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Nice to see you too, Jess." Matt gently prised Jess off him. "Sorry we're late. Some people are slow moving in the morning."

"It took three cups of coffee to coax him out of bed." Emily smirked.

"Did you get photos?" Abby asked, hugging her friend.

"We did, but Emily's leaving them at home in locked box. Right?" Matt locked gazes with Emily.

"Yes Matt." Emily taunted in a baby voice. "If it will spare you the embarrassment."

"Embarrassing photos of Matt?" Becker's interest suddenly peaked. "That I want to see."

"Too bad." Matt shrugged wrapping his arms around Emily's waist, missing her smile. Emily unhooked her bag from her shoulder, fishing around for a small brown package.

"Catch." she tossed it to Becker. Becker opened it, grinning. "Don't look." she smiled up at Matt.

"You didn't..."

"Who wants to see Matt and Emily's honeymoon photos?" Connor yelled at the top of his voice. Surprisingly, a lot of people came running.

Half an hour later and Matt and Emily are running over fifty people through their honeymoon photos. "You know?" Matt sighed as yet another photo passed from Emily's bag. "It's a good thing I love you."

"But if you didn't, I wouldn't have these photos."

"True. Okay, I hate you. Can I have my photos back then?"

"Nope." Emily smiled, popping the 'P'. Matt rolled his eyes, leaning his forehead against the back of Emily's head.

**Okay, this is a filler chapter and it's way to short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is specifically dedicated to RomanLadyPresidentOfGallifrey for her idea that helped me overcome writers block! :) Her idea wont come into play until the end of the chapter though.**

"Too old fashioned." Jess sighed. Emily, Jess and Abby were flicking through wedding magazines.

"Well, how about something a little different." Jess raised her eyebrows at Emily's suggestion.

"Oh? As in?"

"Well, to suit the romantic part of your personality, how about princess?"

"Brilliant!" Abby exclaimed. "That would go with your girly personality too."

"But Becker..."

"Leave him to me." Abby jumped to her feet, skipping from the room, mobile in hand. She skipped back in, a grin plastered to her face. "We're good to go. Becker says," Abby coughed, putting on a manly voice. "What ever dress takes her fancy. She'll still look beautiful. Name the price." Jess grinned.

"Then, this on." Jess dropped a magazine onto the table infront of her. "It's not exactly princess but..."

"It's beautiful." Emily reassured her.

The dress really was beautiful and Jess in every aspect. It was a sleeveless, white and red gown. The bodice was lined with red at the top, running down the wearers back and flared out as it continued down the train. There were patterns in sequins at the top and bottom of the dress.

"Stunning." Abby smiled. "Do you know Becker's back number?"

"Of course."

"Good. In the car. Lets go get your dress."

_One hour later._

Jess stood on a circular stool as the tailor pinned her dress to fit her. "It looks really good on you." Emily smiled up at her.

"Thanks. Next we just need your bridesmaids dresses."

"Third rack on the left." the tailor informed them, not looking up from the hem of Jess' dress. Abby and Emily exchanged looks, shrugged, and went in search of the dresses.

"Maybe we should pick red to compliment Jess' dress." Abby suggested.

"Good idea. Have the two decided on a date?" Emily asked casually, browsing a rail hanging with red dresses.

"Jess!" Abby called over the racks. "Emily want to know the date!"

"Six months tomorrow!" came the reply. A look flashed across Emily's face.

"Have you decided on a dress?" the till worker appeared behind them.

"This one please." Abby smiled, holding up a red dress with a ruffled chest. "Emily?"

"Um, could you keep this one in reserve please?" Emily handed the worked a red, strappy dress. The worker nodded knowingly, leading Abby to a stand next to Jess'.

"Aren't you getting fitted Em?" Jess frowned as Emily sat on the couch next to the girls.

"Not yet, no. I'll tell you why tomorrow." Jess looked confused, but nodded anyway. The two tailors exchanged knowing looks. "I'll ring the boys. How much?"

"£217." Jess smiled. "And £73.28." Emily nodded, keying in Becker's number, stepping outside of the shop. There was a beep as Becker answered the phone and another as it was put into speaker.

_Jess?_ Becker's voice rang out the speaker.

"No, it's Emily. Jess and Abby are a little tied up right now. They've got their prices." there was a silence at the end of the line. Emily continued. "£73.28 for Abby's bridesmaid dress, Connor."

_Not that bad then. _Was the cheery reply.

"Unfortunately, Becker, Jess has gone to town. £217." Emily heard Connor suck a breath in.

_Not that bad actually. I expected at least 4 numbers before the decimal. _Becker sounded relaxed. Probably because the dress was less than what Emily's had cost Matt.

_What about you, Emily? _Matt asked.

"Um, we need to talk about that. It's £80, but I'm not getting fitted yet." the shop bell rang as Jess and Abby joined her. "I'll explain later." Jess took the phone from Emily.

"We've payed." she informed them happily.

_Later..._

"So." Emily jumped as Matt's voice sounded in her ear and his arms snaked around her waist. She hadn't heard him enter. "Why didn't you get your dress today?" Matt asked, kissing her cheek.

Emily shook her head.

"C'mon. Tell me."

"I can't. I'll show you." Matt frowned but Emily took his hand, leading him towards the bathroom. "No one else knows." Emily smiled at him as she sat him on the edge of the bath, dropping his hand. She made her way to the sink, picking something off the rim before moving back over to Matt, standing infront of him.

"No one knows _what_? You're beginning to scare me." Emily smiled, handing him the object in her hand. Matt recognised the object instantly, part of the wedding present from Abby and Connor. Matt turned the blue and white object over in his hands. There was a single, eight letter word at the end in a digital display that made Matt's face break out into a grin.

_Pregnant_

Matt dropped the item, jumping to his feet, he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, spinning her round. Matt eventually put Emily down kissing her deeply as he did. "That is the third best thing you have ever told me."

"The others being?"

"You share my feelings and agreeing to marry me." Emily laughed. "You know you said the others could wait until tomorrow to find out? Could we tell them now."

Emily laughed again. "I thought I was meant to be the one asking that!" she accused, kissing him. "Of course."

**Ta da! Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another filler chapter, focussing on the idea of baby names from JeckerLove. A little insight into Emily and Matt's old life as well.**

"Jamie? Allan? Jack?" Emily suggested.

"Too old fashioned." Matt shook his head. Emily shot him a pointed look. "Point taken, but this _is _2011 now."

"Well, I'd always been keen on Ethan, Connor or Matthew, but I guess they're out of the choice."

There was a few minutes of silence before Matt spoke up again. "Okay. Instead of names we want, how about names we _don't _want?"

"Ethan, Connor, Matthew, Hilary. Not that there's anything wrong with them, but we already know them."

"We know a Hilary?" Matt frowned, the name not ringing any bells.

"Of course! Becker!" Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"Hilary?" he asked, biting his lip. "Hilary?" Emily nodded and Matt burst out laughing. Matt was still laughing when Emily whacked him with a pillow several seconds later.

"Grow up!" she chided playfully.

"Sorry. But Hilary! Does Jess know?"

"She's the one that told me idiot." Emily smiled. "Names."

"Right. Um, not James or any other team member names. So that will rule out Nick, Ryan, Stephen, Oliver and Danny. Maybe names that were around in Victorian London." Emily chewed her lip thoughtfully before reaching for her notepad that Matt had gotten her yesterday. She quickly scribbled 21 names down.

_Asher_

_Bedford_

_Claude_

_Dexter_

_Emory_

_Finley_

_Giedon_

_Hayes_

_Isam_

_Jasper_

_Knute_

_Leonidas_

_Merlin_

_Napoleon_

_Oakly_

_Pierce_

_Rush_

_Stanton_

_Thornton_

_Urban _

_Watson_

She slid the list across to Matt who grimaced at some of the selections. "Hey, you wanted popular names, not good ones."

"Right. Well Asher, Bedford, Claude, Dexter, Emory and Finley can go. They sound like brands more than male names." Emily smiled.

"To be honest, the only one I'm keen on is Jasper." Matt thought for a little while.

"Jasper Anderson." he smiled. "It works." Emily circled the name and suddenly slapped the back of her hand. "Whoa! What was that for?" Matt asked, reaching for her hand to press a gentle kiss to where she'd slapped it.

"For thinking along one train of though."

"That train of thought being?" Matt asked, not letting go of her hand.

"What if it's a girl."

Matt was silent for a little while. "Ah."

"Yeah."

"What about Scarlett?"

"No!" Emily yelled causing Matt to jump.

"Hey! No need to yell!"

"We are _not _using that filth for the name of our child." Emily spat, jumping to her feet. Matt frowned.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You can choose the name." Emily seemed to relax slightly. "Why the objection if you don't mind me asking."

"_Scarlett _is, was, the name of my _husbands girlfriend._" she spat.

"How can he have a girlfriend if he was married to you?"

"I don't know, but he got away with it by blaming me and labelling me as a bad wife." she spat. "Look. I'm not talking about it." Matt nodded, getting up to stand behind her.

"Okay." he kissed her forehead. "I'll go run you a bath." Emily nodded, eye eyes going watery. "Hey. Don't worry about it, okay. That's the past, yeah?" Emily nodded, smiling weakly at him.

"I'll sort out some name." Matt turned to the bathroom, leaving Emily to her planning.

When he got back, Emily had disappeared into the bedroom. On her notebook were two names written in red. _Jasper Anderson, Ivy Anderson._

**Right, another short. But this is where you, my reviewers, come into play. I need you to tell me what the baby should look like. The winning reviewer will star in a later chapter so...start reviewing! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is set about three weeks after the last chapter.**

"This dating calculator, it's correct?" Matt looked at Connor. They were stood in a warehouse seventeen miles or so from the ARC

"Yes. Victorian era, again. Emily's time." Connor confirmed. Becker relaxed slightly, but kept his EMD aimed at the anomaly. Abby lowered hers altogether. Emily moved closer to Matt, grasping his hand as though to tell him she wasn't leaving.

"Lets get it locked then." Connor nodded at Matt's order and as he raised his hand to lock the anomaly, it swelled. "Some thing's coming through." Sure enough, the anomaly glowed and two figures emerged, one walking steadily, one running. Becker, who'd been lowering his EMD, raised it sharply.

"Danny!" Abby cried as the running figure came into focus.

"Ethan!" was Danny's reply. "Patrick! Don't!" Patrick kept walking. Danny grabbed his arm and Ethan span round, shoving Danny square in the chest.

"Don't." he snarled. Becker and Matt stepped forwards but Ethan easily sidestepped them, using his gun to manoeuvre past them. Emily made to step from his path but Ethan grabbed her arm. "No you don't." he smiled sickly, moving the gun from Matt and Becker to Emily's back. "Now. I need a favour. And you're going to help me or this one," Ethan jerked his gun. "says bye bye."

"You've gone nuts!" Abby cried.

"Maybe so. But I have enough sense to pull this trigger. Now. I believe a word with Lester is in order? Lead the way." Ethan jerked his head towards the warehouse door. Matt and Becker exchanged glances, but walked from the building.

X

"How did you get in!" Lester exclaimed as he strode from his office, Jess hot on his heels "More importantly, why didn't you stop him!" He stopped dead as Ethan smiled.

"Now now. No further." he pulled on Emily's arm, causing her to stumble infront of him. She shot him a death glare over her shoulder.

"Emily!" Jess squeaked. Becker laid a hand on he shoulder, pulling her to him.

"What do you want?" Lester sighed.

"Records. I need records on this little lady here."

Lester frowned. "That's no reason to hold Mrs Anderson at gunpoint."

"Mrs Anderson?" everyone could tell that the Lester had just made a huge mistake. "Well. Won't Henry be interested to learn this." obvious panic flashed across Emily's face. "But, right now, I need files. Nothing much, just where she was on the 20th February."

"You don't need files to tell you that she's here." Jess retorted.

"You the technician? Good. Over there, the rest of you stay where you are." to punctuate his point, he pressed the barrel of the gun a little harder into Emily's back.

"Forest of dean." Jess frowned, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Thank you ever so much. If any of you follow me, I _will _kill her. Understand?" Ethan backed slowly to the elevator and out of sight.

No one moved.

"He's out." on Jess' words the team sprang into action. "Emily's in the boot." Matt and Becker raced to the cars, rounding up soldiers on their way. By the time the team were out of the ARC premises, Ethan was four miles away.

It was obvious to Matt that Becker wanted to say something. "I know there's no hope of getting to Ethan in time, Becker. But I can't give up without a fight. Wouldn't you do the same for Jess?"

"Yeah. I guess." Becker's foot inched down on the gas, the speedometer slowly ticking over the 80 M/PH limit.

They reached the anomaly site three minutes after Ethan, but it was three minutes too late. The anomaly, had gone, closed. Taking Emily with it.

**The End.**

**Lol. Don't worry! More toy come yet :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Matt didn't know what to do. He ran his hands through his hair sitting at his desk when the ADD went off. He sighed. Another anomaly. There had been sixteen in to two months Emily had been missing and not one led to her.

Matt made his way to the ADD so slowly, that when he got there, the others were waiting for him. "Old Mannor House a few miles away." Jess informed him. "Looks like it belonged to someone called...oh."

"What is it?" Matt stopped walking. "Who did it belong to?"

"Lord and Lady Merchant."

Matt and the team exchanged looks, heading towards the cars. Matt didn't put up a fuss of driving, but slid into the passenger seat letting Becker take the wheel. Matt leaned his head against the window as the engine started, closing his eyes. His mind was instantly filled with thoughts of Emily. Every memory of her was dragged painfully to the surface, every hug, touch, kiss. Every feeling he'd ever felt towards her was resurrected in him mind.

He never dwelled on a memory for too long when he was at the ARC incase he cried. Back at him apartment, it was different. There he'd sit on his bed playing with an item of her clothing or toying with their wedding photo. Or he'd lay on the bed, eyes closed and breathing steadily. Then he cried.

Connor, Becker, Jess and Abby could only imagine the pain that he was feeling. They'd all suffered their loss, but none was as great as Matt's.

_Hey, guys. _Jess' voice interupted the peace. _Listen to this. _

_'Lord Henry Merchant was charged today with the suspected murder of his wife, Lady Emily Merchant. Lady Emily went missing little over three months after their wedding, only to return a few years later. Two months after her re-appearance, several people reported bruises and cuts appearing on her otherwise clear skin. When the police went to investigate, they found evidence to suggest a fight: broken items of furniture and blood. Both the Lord and Lady were missing. When police caught up with Lord Merchant, there was no sign of his wife. He remains in custody until custody further notice and many people are peacfully demonstrating for him not to be released. People continue to look for Lady Emily Merchant and hope she is found, at the least her body is recovered.'_

_Written to today's date._

Matt was silent. "Jess, see if you can find out what happened to Merchant and Emily."

X

Emily was running. She didn't know where she was, but she was running as fast as she could. She ducked and weaved branches and leaves in attempt to leave Ethan and her husband behind.

It was time like this when she needed Matt running beside her or his voice over her earpiece encouraging her. But he wasn't alive yet. She wasn't sure how long it would be until he was born into this time line, but she'd be dead by then. By God's hand or by Ethan's and Henry's.

Emily ran through a bush and through something bright.

Then the grass and twigs of the forest floor was gone and her feet were pounding on gravel. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes.

She was running down a drive. The same drive she'd run down moments before. She stumbled to a halt, falling onto her hands and knees. She looked back at the Anomaly as it swelled and closed behind her. Panting, Emily lay back on the gravel, curling herself into a tight ball. She didn't move as she heard cars pull up and doors open.

X

Becker slammed the breaks on the car on to avoid the person laying in the middle of the drive. "Oh my god!" Abby cried, jumping from the car, Matt following her lead. "What's happened to her?" Abby breathed, stopping as she saw Emily's bruises and marks. "Is she okay?" she asked as Matt pushed past her.

Matt dropped to his knees, pulling the body of Emily into his lap, arms around her waist where they should be. "Emily?"

There was a moments pause and Emily's eyes opened. "Matt." he face broke out into a smile and he pulled her close.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a filler chapter. So, here we go :)**

_Lord Henry Merchant was charged today with the suspected murder of his wife, Lady Emily Merchant. Lady Emily went missing little over three months after their wedding, only to return a few years later. Two months after her re-appearance, several people reported bruises and cuts appearing on her otherwise clear skin. When the police went to investigate, they found evidence to suggest a fight: broken items of furniture and blood. Both the Lord and Lady were missing. When police caught up with Lord Merchant, there was no sign of his wife. He remains in custody until custody further notice and many people are peacefully demonstrating for him not to be released. People continue to look for Lady Emily Merchant and hope she is found, at the least her body is recovered. Her parents are reported to be devastated and plea that, if anyone knows of the whereabouts of their daughter, to inform them as soon as possible._

Jess sighed. Emily seemed to cause a lot of upset. Not that she didn't like the girl, but people had a tendency to get hurt around her. Jess found another newspaper report dated a few weeks after the last.

_Lord Henry Merchant has been jailed indefinatley today after no evidence was found to prove he was not held responsible for the confirmed murder of Emily merchant. _"Oh god!" Jess exclaimed. How was she going to explain this to Matt? _To witnesses stepped forwards today to supply evidence against Lord Merchant. The two witnesses described Lady Emily's condition to the police but refused to appear in court. Mrs Abby Temple and Mrs Jessica Becker also handed evidence over that Ethan __Dobrowski was also involved in the murder. The two women assure police that Lady Emily Merchant has been laid to rest and Lady Emily's parents are set to visit the grave in the church where the deceased Lady Merchant married her murderous husband. _Jess's eyes were wide. Mrs Abby Temple and Mrs Jessica Becker. Jess quickly found her way into the records and found Emily's grave.

_Lady Emily Merchant_

_Beloved daughter_

**(A/N: I don't know when she was born or when she went back. Sorry!)**

Jess jumped to her feet, grabbing her coat. "Abby? Meet me at the anomaly site." Jess said into her earpiece as the alarms went off. Jess beckoned one of the technicians over . "Keep an eye on this for me." the anomaly was in the same place as before, and Jess knew it would lead to the same time.

**Right, that was just to get things cleared up about Emily's 'fate'. **

Matt wasn't sure how long he was sat waiting for the medics to arrive, but he didn't look up when Jess and Abby ran past him with Becker in tow, dressed in Victorian dresses. (not Becker. Although that _would _be funny :P ) Matt never took his eyes from the unconscious figure of his wife. Matt could see the gentle roundness of her stomach. "You'll be okay sweetheart." he muttered into her ear. He did this every two minutes. He still didn't take his eyes off her when the medics arrived. As they loaded her onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, Matt finally tore his eyes away. "You'll be okay here?" He asked Connor. Connor nodded.

"Yeah. Go with her mate." Matt nodded his thanks, hoping into the back of the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital felt ten times longer than it took. Once they arrived, Emily was wheeled down corridor after corridor and into a room.

"Sorry. You can't go in." A medic held out his arm to bar Matt's path.

"But-"

"Sorry mate. You can see her when the Doctor's have tended to her. If you head to the waiting room someone will come to fetch you."

X

Matt had been waiting for hours. Jess had dropped in to tell him that Emily's husband had been dealt with and she handed to newspaper clipping on his judgement to Matt to give to Emily. Becker had stayed for a while until Lester had called him home and Abby and Connor had stayed until the hospital staff made everyone who wasn't waiting to be seen or waiting to see a family member leave. It was nearing eleven pm when a nurse appeared.

"Are you Matthew Anderson?"

"Yes."

"You can see her now."

Matt sighed in relief, following the nurse down the hallways. She led him to a room and held the door open. Matt stepped inside, closing it softly behind him. He made his way over to Emily's bed, sitting down in the chair beside it. Matt wound his fingers through Emily's, noticing her ring was gone. He searched the bedside table for it before finding it under the pillow. She must've had an MRI scan. He slipped the ring back onto her finger, squeezing her hand. Matt leant forwards kissing her forehead. "You're safe now." he murmured, even though she couldn't hear him.

Matt must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the sunlight was blinding him. He sat upright, looking at Emily. She was still sleeping. Matt rose to his feet, pulling the curtains slightly so the sun was out of her eyes. Sitting back down, Matt took Emily's hand, squeezing it. She squeezed back.

"Emily!" Emily opened one eye then another.

"Hey." she smiled weakly up at him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Matt pulled her into a hug, careful to to hurt her.

"Henry." she whimpered. "That's what." they sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily pulled away. "Can you get a nurse please?" Matt frowned at her. "I-I want to know if out baby's still alive." Matt nodded and ran off in search of a nurse.

X

"How longs she been in there?" Becker flopped down next to Matt.

"Ten minutes." Matt sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't do that." Jess handed him a cup of coffee. "It'll make it greasy." Matt drained the cold, hospital coffee in four gulps.

"Jess, greasy hair is the least of my worries." the door to the scanning room opened and the nurse beckoned him in. he jumped to his feet, dropping the empty cup of coffee on the floor. He slipped past the nurse who rolled her eyes. "Emily!" Emily was sat up right, her hospital gown pulled away from her stomach and a smile plastered on her face. She held out her hand.

"Take a look."

The nurse moved the scanner, showing a black shape on the grainy background. "Your wife wishes to know the gender." Matt nodded. The nurse scanned for a few more seconds. "Well, we can't be certain until your 18 weeks, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

**So, there we have it. A little Ivy Merchant. **

**The next chapter will contain more fluff :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Emily woke curled up in Matt's arms. "Good morning." Matt smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." Emily kissed the only part of him she could reach. His shoulder. "ARC today?"

"Unfortunately." Matt sighed and Emily laughed.

"It's not that bad!"

"Really? Name one good thing about it." Matt asked, rolling Emily over so that she was pinned underneath him.

"If you hadn't have worked there, I'd never have met you."

"True." Matt kissed the tip of her nose, rolling off her. Emily noticed just how close he now was to the edge of the bed and she smiled sweetly at him. Before Matt knew what was happening, Emily had pushed him off the edge of the bed and was out of the room before Matt could recompose himself. Emily tightened her red dressing gown around her as she ran through the flat, Matt close behind her. Matt eventually caught up to her on the balcony. "Not a smart idea." he whispered huskily into her ear.

X

They made it to work with minimum distractions. Matt led Emily through the ARC corridors to the hub where the team were waiting. "Emily!" Abby bounded across the space separating the women, drawing her into a hug. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're still coming to out wedding, right?" Jess asked, hugging the girl. Emil felt a bit sheepish. She'd entirely forgotten about Jess and Becker's wedding. **(A/N: how many of you did too?) **

"Sure."

"Good. I didn't buy this dress for nothing you know." Jess grinned, handing a package over to Emily. Emily slipped the string from it and the red dress she'd picked out in the shop hung from her hand.

"Thank you." Emily smiled at her friend.

"Oh, one more thing." Becker began. "Seeing as you're in a good mood. Your husband's been taken care of." Emily looked between the team.

"Didn't you give her the article?" Jess frowned accusingly at Matt.

"No. I didn't think I should seeing as she just got out of hospital yesterday." Matt rolled his eyes, handing Emily a sheet of paper. She scanned through it, raising her eyebrows.

"We hope you don't mind." Abby smiled wearily. "We just thought it better for that to happen rather than no evidence be supplied against Mr Merchant and him come back." Emily was silent. "Emily?"

"Thank you, but I didn't need you to do that."

"You might not have needed them to do that, but I needed them to do it." Matt pulled Emily close to him. "I don't want to keep worrying about you all the time."

"Hey! I'm not asking you to worry about me." she objecting, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You lost the right to tell me not to when you became my wife." Matt grinned, digging his fingers into her side. She shrieked in laughter, dropping to the floor. "There. Now. Happy?"

"Yes. Now let me up." Matt smiled, helping her to her feet.

X

Connor sauntered into the armoury. "What do you want Temple." Becker set down his EMD.

"Now, now Becker." Matt chided. "Give the kid a chance. He might have some terrible news bout Jess."

"I'd hate to be the person that had to deliver _that _news." Connor shuddered at the thought. "Actually, I want your advise on something."

"Oh?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Proposal." Matt and Becker exchanged looks.

"Unique or romantic?" Becker asked.

"Romantic."

"Publicly, at home, via technology, through food, playfully, during a warm day or cheesy and hilarious?"

"Wow. How many girls have _you _proposed to?" Matt asked in surprise.

"My dad made sure I was fully trained." Becker smiled slightly.

"Not publicly cause I'll make an idiot of myself. Not food, playfully or cheesy and hilarious." Connor decided.

"Well, for 'at home' you could try slipping the ring on her finger while she's sleeping and then wake her with champagne and strawberries in the morning."

"Technologically" Matt mused. "You could create a podcast proposal and sneak it onto her iPod."

"That could work." Connor said thoughtfully.

"As for in the summer, why don't you go to the beach, build a sandcastle and put the ring on the top of one of the turrets." Becker added.

"Thanks guys. But I think I've got it. Tonight's the night." Connor grinned, running from the room. Matt and Becker shrugged. A few moments later and Emily wandered into the room, looking confused.

"What's with Connor?" Matt and Becker shrugged. A moment later and Jess ran into the room.

"Connor's going to propose! Isn't he!" Jess shrieked excitedly. Becker clamped his hand over her mouth, nodding.

X

Abby hopped out of Jess's car, waved goodnight and headed inside. When she opened the door, she thought that the electricity was broken. It was dark save for three candles across the far wall. Abby moved to try the lights until something caught her eye. Blue tacked to the wall above each candle, out of reach of the flame, was a photo. When Abby moved closer she saw they were photos of her and Connor. The first was one the day the ARC had officially been opened. They were in the forest of Dean and it was dark.

The next was taken a few days later, and the one after a few months later. The trail led her through the living room and in then out of the bathroom, through the kitchen and ending in the bedroom. There were no lights in the bedroom and Abby had to turn on the lights. She set the stack of photos down before turning to face the bed.

She nearly screamed.

Connor was a few feet from her, down on one knee. "Marry me?" he asked hopefully. Abby grinned, throwing herself at him.

**Okay. I'm wondering if people want Becker and Jess's marriage as a chapter or just for it to happen on the sidelines.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, Becker and Jess' wedding :) This is dedicated to my best friend Jess whose 15 today. She's never watched the show (I know! WTF?) But she gave me some ideas. Enjoy! :D Oh, and Emily's seven months pregnant.**

A large, round, bump had formed between Emily's hips. She smiled as Matt zipped up her red dress. He caught her eye in the mirror and smiled back at her. "You look lovely." he sighed, encircling his arms around her waist, or what was meant to be her waist.

"I look like a beach ball." Emily pointed out.

"A beautiful beach ball. C'mon or we'll be late."

X

The wedding was in the same house Jenny's wedding had been in. They met Abby and Connor at the entrance. "Aw!" Abby grinned. "It shows your bump! I want one!"

"A bump?" Connor looked at her confused.

"No! A baby you twit!"

"Well we could always tr-"

"Woah!" Matt cut Connor off. "Me and Emily do NOT need to know about your sex life!"

"Sorry mate." Connor blushed. "Shall we go in?" Matt rolled his eye and headed up the stairs. The boys left the girls at the bottom of the stairs and headed off inside.

"I'd be embarrassed if Matt had said that." Emily murmured.

"Yeah, well. Connor's gonna be in so much trouble tonight." Abby gritted her teeth. She rearranged her features into a smile as Jess stepped through a door at the bottom of the stairs. "You look lovely." Abby smiled and Jess flushed a red fit to match her dress.

"Thanks."

"Shall we?" Jess nodded nervously. The three had decided that Abby'd walk down the isle first, followed by Jess. Emily would walk Jess down the isle in the absence of a mother or father.

Emily could feel Jess shaking as they entered the room. The walk down the isle really wasn't that long for Emily, but she knew it would feel like miles for Jess. Jess had stopped shaking by the time Emily handed Jess over to a smiling Becker.

Abby and Emily slipped into their seats next to their respective man as the vicar began the service. Emily grasped Matt's hand with her right hand, her left hand placed over her stomach. Abby's left hand was holing Connor's hand, her other hand resting on his arms. Halfway through the service and she was crying. Emily squeezed her friends arm and the two sat with a friendly hand in hand the rest of the way through the service.

By the time Jess was asked for her vows, she was crying. She got through them alright but could barley say 'I do.' Emily and Abby were the first to applause as Becker kissed the knew Mrs Becker.

X

Once everyone had filtered into the gazebo for the reception, the speeches started. Lester was first. "Okay, to keep it short, romance stays at home. If it affects Miss Parker's ability to work the ADD because the two of you are lip-locked, you'll be fired." the speech was familiar to anyone who'd attended the Merchant wedding.

"Thanks for the repetitiveness, Lester." Connor rolled his eyes. "Right. Abby and Emily have got a combined speech, but Matt wouldn't do a combined one with me...so...here we go! Becker's always been an emotional retard." a few people laughed but Becker didn't react. "I'm sure that, anyone who knew the recent Sarah Page would've noticed how he danced around her. As much as he misses her, he's managed to move on and find true love with Jess. All I can say is that I hope she cracks his shell. Anyway, as Hillary doesn't like long speeches I just have one more thing to say. Don't break the hotel bed tonight, okay?" Connor's butt hit the seat as Laughter rang round the tent and Matt got to his feet.

"That, Temple, is exactly _why _I wouldn't share a speech with you. If you were smart, you'd have realised that. The same as you'd have realised how Becker's struggling not to throw his glass at you." Connor smiled nervously. "I haven't got much else to say to the happy couple, just that I hope Becker won't be such a closed up retard now when it comes to his emotions." Abby and Jess rolled their eyes at each other as Matt returned to his feet.

"Right." Abby began, getting to her feet. "Seeing as the boys payed all their attention to the 'emotional retard' we're going to attempt to embarrass Jess. Where to start? Emily?"

"Well. Jess was already flicking through wedding magazines when I first met her. If Becker had chosen someone else, they'd have both been crushed. It doesn't take a genius to notice how in love they were."

"I think it was a relief to all when Becker actually proposed to Jess. I can honestly say that it was the worst timing possible as Emily was away then for two weeks and I had to handle Jess all on my own. The phrase 'shut the fuck up' sprang to mind once or twice. Although I guess I'm no better now." Abby grinned.

"All the best guys." Emily smiled.

The best part of the day after the ceremony was the dancing. Becker had chosen the first half of the music. Jess had been wary at first, but eventually swayed. Jess was glad she did. The first song was 'Only hope'. By Mandy Moore. Jess laid her head on Becker's shoulder as they moved in time to the music. Emily stood, smiling at the couple. Matt led her to join the newly weds as the second song -Heaven by John Barrowman- began. Abby and Connor followed closely behind. On one of their turns, Emily spotted Lester dancing with a woman. He looked remotely happy. The others followed her gaze toward the pair and they exchanged looks.

X

As they watched Jess and Becker disappear down the drive later that evening, the hand that rested on Emily's hand jumped slightly. Emily's eyes shot up to Matt's. "You felt that, right?"

Matt nodded. "She did just kick my hand." Emily smiled, leaning her head on Matt's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**We're skipping ahead to Emily being 9 months pregnant here :)**

A nine month pregnant Emily was curled up on the sofa watching Four Weddings and A Funeral for the millionth time in a week. "How many times can you watch the same film?" Matt asked, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Several. It's a good film and I've got nothing better to watch."

"You're kidding me right? You've got to know each word of by heart!"

Emily shrugged. "Better than reading this." she handed him the newspaper clipping that Jess had printed out. Emily had been less than pleased when she'd found out that Abby and Jess had gone back to her time to tell people a lie to save her and arrest her husband but she'd eventually seen sense and realised there was nothing she could do about it.

"How about we invite the others over for a movie night?"

Emily looked up at up, meeting his gaze."Sure. Why not."

X

Three hours late and the boys were sat in the living room waiting patiently for the girls to reappear. Matt had the couch, Becker the armchair and Connor had the cushions on the floor. Abby had brought 'P.S I love you' over and Jess had brought popcorn.

The girls had headed off to the kitchen to get drinks and stuff. Connor and Becker had insisted that they hadn't stay the night and all three boys knew there was a reason for that. The girls re-appeared with popcorn and drinks. Abby switched the telly on before slipping onto the floor next to Connor. Jess curled up in Becker's lap and Emily lay alongside Matt on the sofa. Connor crammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth as the opening credits rolled on. Five minutes into the movie and the girls were glued to the screen.

"Irish accents are sooooo sexy." Abby sighed dreamily.

"Mm." Jess mumbled in agreement. Matt glanced down at Emily, half expecting her to say something but she was quiet.

Half way through the film and Emily hadn't said a word. "Are you okay, Em?" Matt whispered in Emily's ear and she nodded.

By the time the end credits rolled on, Jess was half asleep, Connor _was _asleep and Emily was still silent. "Maybe you lot should stay tonight. It's bout half eleven and I don't want you guys falling asleep behind the wheel and-"

Emily whimpered, cutting him off. "If you don't want us to stay, just sat!" Connor, who'd been jerked awake by Abby a few minutes ago, joked.

Emily shook her head, her lips pressed together in a tight line. She winced again, her hands pressed against her pregnant belly. "Emily?" Matt asked, worried and concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My-" she cut herself off, her face contorting into a grimace.

Abby's years of vet training kicked into gear. "Matt, get Emily into the bathroom before her waters break. Jess, towels. Becker, Matt's phone. Connor, go pack a bag for Matt and Emily." The team sprung into action. Abby followed Matt to the bathroom. "Don't let her hold your hand. You _don't _want that kind of pain. Trust me." Becker appeared in the doorway, tossing Matt his phone. "Matt, ring the hospital." Matt reluctantly left the room and Abby turned her attention to her friend. "If you need to push. You tell me, got it?" Emily nodded. "You're going to be fine."

X

An hour later and Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker and Jess were sat in the hospital waiting room. Matt had taken to pacing the room. The medic staff hadn't allowed Matt in and Emily wanted him to wait outside.

Jess was asleep on Becker's shoulder, Connor was reading and Abby and Becker were talking quietly. A nurse appeared in a doorway as Matt passed it. "Mr Anderson?"

Everyone, bar Jess, snapped their heads up. "Yes?"

"Well, I doubt your wife will want to go through that again. She's refusing to rest though until she speaks to you."

Matt grinned. "That's Emily for you." Matt slipped past the nurse, heading towards Emily.

She was propped up on several pillows with a hospital gown draped around her shoulders. She looked tired, red faced, slightly sweaty and her hair was messy. She still looked beautiful to him though.

In her arms was a tiny bundle of cloth. The cloth was moving slightly. A small fist appeared out of the cloth, waving at Emily. Emily took hold of the small hand and kissed it, a smile embracing her perfect features. Matt smiled and stepped towards her. Emily raised her head, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Look, Matt. Look at her."

Matt leant over, staring into the face of a small child. Emily handed the bundle to him and he took it cautiously. A large, brown eyed baby girl gazed up a him. There was a small tuft of brown hair on her head and she almost looked like she was smiling.

"Little Ivy Anderson." Matt smiled. "Our daughter."

**Fin.**

**Yes, this is the end. But don't worry, a sequel is on the way :) **

**Any ideas on what people would like to see in the sequel?**


	18. The Sequel

Okay guys, the sequel is up! :D

It's called 'Falling even further' and is a Memily centric story with Ivy too :)

Please read!


End file.
